Torlith
Torlith is a town on the border between Chuno and Ghan in Betrayal in Antara. It is first visited in Chapter 6. Geography Torlith lies to the north of the Glassrock Mountains, on the western edge of the Ghanish swamps. A path runs north of town to the main road, which runs east to Keth and west over two Imperial bridges into Chuno, where it forks north to Darvi and southwest to Friole. The exit of the Shepherd Cave is east of Torlith, and a Temple of Kor is set in a swampy area further east. Further into the swamp, among the Lightning Bugs, is the Cold Mage. Between the two Imperial bridges west of town, a strip of land runs northward to a house hidden in the swamp, guarded by several Mercenaries. Commerce Tavern: Paradise Shores * Amenities: Ale, Rations. Shop: Tarlick's Armor * Sells: Chain Mail; Montari Chain Mail; Breastplate; Montari Plate Mail; Grounding Wire. * Buys: Armor only. Residents * Some workers are finishing the inside of a small shop with only a few tables where drinks -- "not ale or wine, but hot stuff like tea" -- will be prepared for customers to buy and consume elsewhere. The owner, Ishmael, thinks it'll be a big thing. * Aren magically helps a grumpy mercenary squatter light a fire in a wretched shack. The man dislikes mages, since a well-dressed, high-mannered one who wanted to collect lightning bugs for study offered to pay for protection against their electricity while in the swamp, but hexed the man unconscious instead of paying him when he was done. The mage had left some books behind (Swamp Survival Skills and Weather Patterns of Ramar) in a Buried Cache near the Shepherd Cave exit, and the mercenary reveals their location so the party can take them away. * A man with his arm in a sling says that two Chumen robbed him of a lever chest with his son's name as the solution, Grrrlf-made from rare wood, which he had planned to give to young Kirith when he reached 16. The party can find the chest (containing a Bracelet and +5 Fidali Leaves) north of town, guarded by three Chumen, and return after defeating them to tell the happy father where it is, receiving a Circlet of Senaedrin as a reward. * Sir Richard Densmore, a provincial representative, is about to leave for Antara, where the next Shira session will start in a few days. He tells his butler James to schedule all new appointments for after he returns, insists he has no time to discuss whatever the party's issues might be, and brushes them aside to go to his waiting carriage. (The party can discover an incriminating note from Densmore by defeating an ambush east of Torlith, but cannot confront him with it.) * Between the two Imperial bridges west of town, a Grrrlf pack is traveling into Chuno. Their venerable leader confirms that they are answering the summons to protect the Ancestral Den, but knows no more. William anxiously asks them to convey a message to Kaelyn Usher if they see her, but stalls and blushes when asked what message and merely wishes them a safe journey. * The mercenaries at the north of the strip of land between the bridges are guarding a house which is inaccessible behind a patch of swamp. They eye the party warily, but do not speak until given swamp-walking potion from Khaleth. Entering the house in the swamp ends Chapter 6. Trivia * The hot-beverages shop run by Ishmael is a reference to the Starbucks chain of hot-beverage stores by way of Herman Melville's book Moby Dick, which is narrated by Ishmael and has another character named Starbuck. * The intended recipient of Densmore's Note can be found in Keth, but the victim of their scheme, an Isten resident, cannot be warned. * Caution (and the quicksave button) must be used when crossing the strips of land in the swamp around Torlith; it is very easy to glitch into the swamp and be unable to get out. Category:Places (BAA) Category:Betrayal at Antara